My Heroin Hero
by JLove
Summary: Jack and Spot are drug dealers in modern day New York city. Story about Anna. R for drug use and language. 2nd chapter up, sorry it took so long.
1. Meet Anna

My Heroin Hero  
  
-AN- [I know it starts slow, but hey, dont all really good stories.   
  
And I need 3 girl characters. So if you are one of the first 3  
  
reviewers to say the word Sphdoinkle in your review and leave me  
  
your e-mail I will e-mail you with info. I dont own anything but  
  
Anna and Chonie. So please review or probably wont continue I know  
  
it sounds mean but thats just the way I am. (Im ADD, hehe) Oh yeah,  
  
takes place in the present.]   
  
When I was little I had dreams of being a composer. People  
  
said I played the paniol like a prodigy. Fuck, I WAS a prodigy.   
  
Because in the eyes of a child the world is bright. Life is kinda  
  
gay but it doesn't seem that way in the eyes of a child. I even  
  
grew up in a real family. I got straight A's. My sister got  
  
straight A's. Hell, even my fucking dog was perfect.  
  
Unfourtainly, all that changed around the time I was 13. I met  
  
Trey. We dated for a while but nothing serious came of it. But he  
  
was my gateway. He led me into my world.  
  
  
  
Walking down the dark street I smell wet pavement. It rained a  
  
while ago, it is still sprinkling but I need my fix. I rub by arms  
  
under together under my dark brown coat. I checked to see what  
  
shirt I was wearing because I forgot. It's navy blue and says  
  
Breckenridge (A place my perfect little family used to go skiing all  
  
the time.) I think I wore it because it's the only shirt I have  
  
that is long enough to cover the rip in my jeans right on my ass.   
  
One of the many holes in this particular pair of jeans. As I near  
  
the ally I can already smell the sent of sweat and booze. I don't  
  
small talk and just get in to the bag. It's empty.  
  
"There the fuck is the stuff?" I shout. I didn't mean it to  
  
sound that mean but it just came out that way.  
  
"Relax, he isn't here yet." Chonie muttered from under Race.   
  
They were making out as usual. Chonie was wearing the red shirt of  
  
hers that I love. In fact that is why is a little to big for her, I  
  
stretched it out. Her brown hair is piled up on her head. It just  
  
accents her eyes so it is obvious she is Mexican. Oh sorry, she is  
  
from Puerto rican. She gets all pissy about that. Oh yeah, her  
  
chonies are showing too, her thong is stretched half way to her  
  
belly button. Thus, the name Chonie.   
  
"What's up Jade?" Blink asked dragging up the last of the pot  
  
before flicking it over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm cold." I shuttered, my breath smoking up to the sky. I  
  
lit a cigaret, a poor substitute for smack but it gives me something  
  
to do.  
  
"You've been cold a long time." He started.  
  
"Yeah well it's winter."  
  
"No I mean, have you got checked for AIDS? You know how you're  
  
always sick-" I am so sick of that bastard.  
  
"I don't have AIDS Blink." I say balancing the cigaret in my  
  
mouth as I fixed my short blond hair back up into the pile on my head.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked now just making conversation until  
  
Trey got here.  
  
"Because I am not a skank,"  
  
"Like Chonie over there." Skittery pointed out just before  
  
Chonie threw her bag at him. I just noticed Boots was there cause  
  
he had been so quiet. There are others there but I can't make them  
  
out, it's too dark. I sit down on an empty crate of pop and rub my  
  
hands together. I hear footsteps and we all turn to the opening of  
  
the ally.  
  
"Wow, warm welcom." He mentioned as nobody was talking. It's  
  
just Davie.  
  
"Awww," A few of us moan. "Whadda bring the kid for?" Race  
  
asked getting up and helping Chonie up, she dusted herself off.  
  
"Aw Race I can be just as bad as you." Les muttered getting out  
  
from behind his big brother.   
  
"Sure Kid," Someone muttered in the dark.  
  
"Hey, where's your sister David? Walking the streets as  
  
usual?" Skit asked. But he wasn't really asking. We all knew what  
  
he meant.  
  
"You should know, you paid for her last." He smirked just  
  
before checking the empty bag on the crate and sliding down the wall  
  
to a sitting position. Less did the same.  
  
"He should really come earlier." David wined. The bag was  
  
usually full until Friday night, it's only Thursday night but still.  
  
I guess we all had a pretty heavy week. We get enough for three or  
  
four days. It's always been the same. Ever since I've been here.   
  
Jack comes directly from Trey and brings the stuff. And if one of  
  
us is in Brooklyn Spot takes care of us. There the two big shots  
  
around here, besides Trey of course. Jack and Spot are kinda like  
  
God's messengers, if you wanna think of New York as a really fucked  
  
up universe. O course, since I'm dating Jack he always gets me  
  
something extra.  
  
It has been like 10 minuets. I reach for my bag and take out  
  
my needle. I start wiping it down since theres nothing else to do.   
  
Nobody is talking. The only sound I hear is of rain on the  
  
pavement, the rubbing of the needle, and Chonie and Race making out.  
  
I glance over and see his hand go up her skirt. I just turn back  
  
to my needle  
  
"I think Mom needs to make hot dogs more." Les begins. He is  
  
such a quiet-aholic. "She makes tacos too much."  
  
"Les," David began, "it's quiet time okay."  
  
"Okay." 10 seconds later. "But I really like hot dogs."  
  
"This is why we don't like the kid David." Like says from the   
  
corner.  
  
"I got a name." Les argued standing up and facing Blink.  
  
"Yeah," He said getting into his face. "Yeah you do," he pulled  
  
his pocket knife out but nobody is worried because he does it all  
  
the time. "And you come around here with it again and Ill cut your  
  
fucking throat until I can-"  
  
"Blink stop scaring him before he shits his pants." I break it  
  
up and they go back to their places.  
  
5 minutes of silence go bye.  
  
"I guess I need to start the party." Jack says after arriving  
  
and surveying the scene. He dropped his black backpack on the crate  
  
and we all gather around it. "Back up, back up." He says waving his  
  
arms. "Blink, 40 milliontonth acid," He says handing me a pack, I  
  
hand it to Blink. Rumor has it Blink it an acid user because when  
  
his senses cross over he can see through his other eye. "Race and  
  
Chonie 2 rolls, 6 X, and 8 caps." I hand them their bag. Most  
  
people have one drug they stick with but they are still trying stuff  
  
out. "Boots, 3 pills of GO." And "David, here you go man. He hands  
  
him a new needle, and some SMACK." I cant tell how much but it's  
  
not as much as he hands me.   
  
"Your late." I say playfully as I pull him close. Nobody  
  
notices because there all lighting up or whatever. We kiss and he  
  
slips a couple pills in the pocket of my jacket. Probably X. He  
  
likes to take it when we have sex. Best sex youll ever have is with  
  
X.   
  
"I forgot my-" I don't let David finish and hand him my spoon.  
  
Without even looking away from Jack.  
  
"I got a little something for you too Jacky Boy," I say  
  
grabbing my bag and taking a bottle of whisky from the bottom. Im  
  
not much of a whisky person so I give it all to him.  
  
"Thanks Anna." He said kissing my neck. Headlights zoom bye  
  
along with the sound of a Broadway Hits CD playing from a car radio.  
  
We all turn out back to the road and hide out stuff.  
  
"You know," I sigh "I think I'm just gonna light up at home." I  
  
say grabbing my spoon from David. I shake it out of my hand and  
  
quickly to by bag because its still hot.  
  
"You sure Babe?"  
  
"Yeah, Im tired." I lie.  
  
"You know being tired it one of the first signs of AIDS."   
  
Blink points out between puffs. He hands it to Chonie  
  
"Shut up." I yell after kissing Jack goodbye. I am already  
  
half way out of the ally.  
  
It isn't that long of a walk home but I really need a fix so I  
  
hurry up. I look both ways before I cross the street. Some thing  
  
your parents teach you that you never forget. I push the door open  
  
to the old building. Uhh, if they don't even bother to lock the  
  
door why have one. I have to step over 3 squatters to get to my  
  
door. I reach into my pocket to find my keys and I have to jiggle  
  
them to get them in and out.  
  
I step into the door only to see darkness, even after I turn  
  
the light switch on nothing happens. I step over the clothes and  
  
empty pizza boxes to my bed. I live in a box. With a toilet in one  
  
corner, bed in another, kitchenette in another, and a shower in the  
  
other. Ah, what a life. I sit down on the quilt. The only light  
  
in the room is my lighter under the burning spoon. It slowly turns  
  
into liquid and I put it into the needle. I set everything but it  
  
down and slowly inject it into my body. It takes a while for me to  
  
find a spot where I hadn't injected it before.   
  
"Happy Birthday to me." I mutter as I lie on my bed and let  
  
the total and utter lack of control overpower my body. 


	2. Lost in Thought

I'm bored. I think I am going to go to school today. You know some days are just lost in-  
  
AHH FUCK! Apparently I am out of hot water.   
  
"You're a bitch Dino!" I yell at the ceiling. My Landlord sucks. So I take a quick  
  
shower. After I get out, I lite a smoke and put some old t-shirt on at the same time. Bad idea I  
  
almost burn my hair off. I trip over an empty pizza box on my way to the kitchen. Great, now  
  
there is old cheese between my toes. There is nothing but mini-wheats. Not the good kind either,  
  
the kind with no frosting. Oh well, I am just happy I have milk that isn't spoiled yet. I pick up  
  
the phone dial her number. I would have put it in speed dial but that takes effort.   
  
"Shot?" I sing a little in an E sharp. There is silence at the other end of the phone. "You  
  
there?" I ask as I wait for my cereal to settle.  
  
"Yeah." I am pretty sure I just woke her up. I can just picture her, hair all tangled, her  
  
body tangled in her sheets.  
  
"You going to school today?" I ask between chewing.  
  
"No." I can hear her mom in the background yelling something about socks.  
  
"Oh come on, why not?"  
  
"I got a test in physics. I ain't going. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't gone all week and I am bored." Silence. "Come on, your being a bitch."   
  
I laugh, she never gets offended, she calls me bitch more than I do her.  
  
"No! I'm not going, I don't feel like it."  
  
"Look, you sit by Brendon in physics don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just cheat off him."  
  
"Alright," She decides "But your picking me up."  
  
"Okay, half hour. See you then, bye." She makes some noise that I assume is a 'bye' and  
  
hangs up. I leave right away and take 3rd so I can jack a cup of coffee from Keatons' (I know a  
  
guy who works there so it's really easy.) About a half hour later I got to Shot's place. A door  
  
opens and her mom is standing there.  
  
"Oh, Kristen is in her room." Ms. Hunter says sightly looking up from her magazine and  
  
moving back into her den. She never liked me much. I find my way easily to Shot's bedroom.   
  
"Oh Shit no Shot." Ha, that's funny. I stand there to find her back in her bed, in her Pj's,  
  
and sleeping. I walk over to pull the heavy curtains back revealing a bunch of sun light.  
  
"Ahgghfu!" She moans. I clear some books off a table so I can put my coffee down.   
  
"You promised me you would go to school." I sort through the various piles of clothes  
  
on the floor and find a decant long sleeved shirt and a good smelling pair of jeans.   
  
"Let's just go in late." She grumbled. I sat her up and tried to dress her but she slumped  
  
back down. I looked at the window and got one last idea. There was a little bit of snow on the  
  
roof left. It was dirty but non the less I made a snowball out of it.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Was what she said after I through it at her.  
  
"Shot if you don't get up now, I'll leave without you!"  
  
"Fine." She can be so temperamental. I searched a moment for the phone, which at the  
  
moment was in her trash bag.   
  
"Dreamer you going to school?" She made some yes noise "Meet you there." And I hung  
  
up.  
  
I walked the few blocks to school in Brooklyn. When I got to the parking lot Dreamer  
  
was already there. She was in the usual apparel; red shirt from Carlot Ruse (It was so expensive  
  
but if she wants to spend her money...), jeans, and a black coat. She is smoking but I can't tell if  
  
it is weed or a ciggie.   
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Hey." She says putting the cigaret out under her shoe. We started to walk to class.  
  
"Why weren't you there last night?" I asked referring to the gathering last night.  
  
"I had work." I can't stand the place she works. I don't know how she does. It is so  
  
loud and smoky. It's a little club in Manhattan called Charlie's. It's just a typical club. "I saw  
  
Jack later and I gave him my order. Why isn't Shot here?"  
  
"She was tired. After lunch I am gonna get together with her though. I'll call Fish and  
  
Chonie too. Wanna come?"  
  
"Oh like a girls night?"  
  
"Yeah. A girls night."  
  
"Sure. I'll go." I don't see Chonie and Angelfish as much as I used to, they dropped out a  
  
while ago." The bell rang and we left each other.  
  
The rest of the dy was a typical day at school. I used to have that one teacher every year  
  
who wanted to "save me" from drugs and sex. Usually after October they quit trying. Chemistry  
  
I had homework, which I'm gonna blow off because I probably won't even come tomorrow,  
  
drama I loved, as usual, and geo trig I found out I failed yet another test. How exciting.  
  
Shot never showed up, as I figured. I am in the parking lot right not and Dreamer hasn't shown up yet. She's probably talking to David or something. They have been going out for a while now. I personally don't see why she likes him. But hey that's just me. I pick up my cell.  
  
"Dreamer, you walking home with me?" I yell into the phone. I'm kinda pissed off now because I missed lunch.  
  
"Oh sorry," I can hear a guy in the background. "David is giving me a ride home." I can hear Less in the background more than her. "I can't make it tonight either," She trails off.  
  
"What? I can't hear you."  
  
"I said I can't..." Uhh, I hate cell phones.  
  
"Hold the phone in the air."  
  
"What?" I repeated myself. "Okay she yelled." From a distance.  
  
"Less shut the fuck up or I am going to put Teddy down the freggin garbage disposal!" There is no noise on the other line.  
  
"I said I can't make it tonight either. Something came up." She finished.  
  
"Okay." I ended the call on a sad note. Alright, I guess tonight it's just Chonie, Fish, and me tonight. You know, some days are just lost in thoughts. 


End file.
